cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:G Booster Set 12: Dragon King's Awakening/@comment-31792945-20170704013343
Gbt 12 gear chronicle idea Metalpulsar horizon ox G unit/Grade 4/15.000/crit 1/triple drive/ Gear beast/zodiac time beast AUTO2 card from your drop zone at the end battle this unit attack your opponents vg, you may pay the cost,if you do, choose two rg your opponents and put them on bottom his or her deck. AUTOblast 1 when your opponents put into his or her deck,you may pay the cost,if you do, draw 1 card. Pulsar Parallel link Chronofang tiger G unit/Grade 4/15.000/crit 1/triple drive/ Gear beast/zodiac time beast zone during your turn if this unit face up, for each 2 card in your bind zone all your zodiac time beast rg get power +3000. AUTOGB2(1/turn)blast 2 & bind 2 card from your drop zone & choose a card face down with same name as this unit, turn it face up when this unit attack your opponents vg,if you have a heart card with chronofang in its card name,you may pay the cost,if you do,this unit get power+5000/crit+1, at the end battle this unit attack opponents vg stand this unit. Pulsar neoknight liger Normal unit/Grade 2/9000/intercept/crit 1 Gear beast/zodiac time beast CONTif you have a grade 4 vg with chronofang in its card name this unit can attack opponents vg from back row. AUTO2 card from top your deck when this unit attack opponents vg,you may pay the cost,if you do,this unit get power+3000 for every 2 card in your bind zone. Pulsar neoknight anubis Normal unit/Grade 2/9000/intercept/crit 1/ Gear beast/zodiac time beast AUTO at the end battle this unit attack bind one your rg and choose one your opponents rg and put it on his or her bottom deck. ACTGB1(1/turn)one card from your drop zone and bind it If you have a vanguard with a zodiac time beast race, put two card from your drop zone at the bottom of your deck. Metalpulsar chronoscommand paradox G unit/Grade 4/15.000/triple drive/crit 1/ Gear dragon/zodiac time beast CONTall your rg get "rc when your opponents rg put on his or her deck this unit get power +3000". AUTOGB2blast 2 & choose a face down g unit from your g zone,turn it face up when this unit attack opponents vg,you may pay the cost,if you do,choose up to same number your opponents rg as your g unit face up in g zone,put them on his or her bottom deck & this unit get power +10.000/crit+Pulsar neoknight phoenix Normal unit/grade 2/9000/intercept/crit 1/ Gear beast/zodiac time beast [AUTOGB1 1 & soul blast 1 when this attack your opponents vg,you may pay the cost,if you do,this unit get power+5000 and "rc when this unit attack hits,search 1 zodiac time beast card in your deck,reveal it to your opponents,put that unit to your hand,shuffle your deck". CONTthis unit can intercept from back row. Metalpulsar grand wolf stream G unit/grade 4/triple drive/15.000/crit 1/ Gear beast/zodiac time beast AUTOGB4 timeleap: blast 2 & choose a face down g unit from your g zone,turn it face up at the end battle this unit attack,you may pay the cost,if you do,put all your rg on bottom your deck and search up to same number unit from your deck as same number your rg put by this unit effect,stand this unit & this unit get drive-2,if three or more call by this unit effect,all your zodiac time beast get power+3000.